Love Piece
by nld200xy
Summary: A Love HinaxOne Piece crossover. Bet you didn't expect that crossover, did ya? Anyway, Keitaro and Naru find a strange vortex in their toilet that send them to the grand line. Things heat up as Sanji turns against Keitaro and Zoro adds him to the enemi
1. Chapter 1

Love Piece

It was another day at the old bathhouse. Almost every girl had left the house to go out on a shopping spree… that is everyone except for Naru. She had to stay at home and study for her college exams.

Keitaro was the only boy in the house. He had short black hair and wore a pair of glasses. He was a very sensitive, yet frequently misunderstood young boy who was also struggling to get through college. His friends had made it, and he was determined to do that same.

The real reason behind that was because he promised his one true love that he would pass college and they would live together.

Anyway, I forgot to describe Naru! Naru was a beautiful girl that Keitaro was also interested in as opposed to his dream girl. She had long light brown hair. One would almost assume that she was a redhead, but her hair wasn't that shade of brown.

Anyway, these two were rapped up in getting through college. The big exam was two months from now, and they were really trying hard to be at least smart enough to pass.

Keitaro had flunked on several occasions while Naru had failed three times. In fact, Naru vowed that she would quit after the third time, but she was determined to get through college.

Okay, that's enough talking about the characters. It's time for the absolute weirdness to begin! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

We take you to a ship in another universe. In this universe, known as the grand line, there was no TV, no cars and certainly no plains, regardless of the fact that there were phones, trains and robots!

Anyway, the owners of this ship I have brought up are the Straw Hat Pirates. There captain was a lanky kid with a straw hat and a scar under his eye named Monkey D Luffy.

His first mate was a man with green hair and large muscles named Roronoa Zoro. He was determined to be the world's greatest swordsman.

His navigator was a beautiful slender girl with orange hair named Nami. The sharpshooter was a freakishly thin man with a long nose and curly hair. His name was Usopp.

The cook was a womanizer with blond hair covering his right eye and a freaky looking eyebrow over his left eye. His name was Sanji.

The doctor was a reindeer named Chopper and the final crewmember was a girl with long black hair named Nico Robin.

Okay, now I'm done talking about the characters.

Luffy looked out at sea as his stomach growled. He turned to the kitchen and barked, "SANJI, MAKE US SOME FOOD!"

Sanji opened the door and called back, "Food's on its way, but don't eat a lot more after this meal! We're trying not to cut our budget feeding you!"

Meanwhile, back in the normal world, Keitaro stared at his paper. This question he had just found stumped him. He found himself more confused than ever.

Suddenly, he remembered a small trapdoor in his room. He removed the cover and went all the way to Naru's room. He smiled and asked, "Naru-chan, can you help me with this problem?"

Suddenly, his eyes bulged out as he noticed her bending down with her butt exposed. Naru turned around and noticed him standing there staring. She looked down as her pants to see that a portion of her butt was showing.

She pulled her pants back up and barked, "STAY OUT OF MY ROOM, YOU PERV!"

Keitaro waved his hands in front of his face onto to notice Naru was now holding a really heavy textbook over her head. He didn't even bother to stick around. He ducked into the trap door and made his way back to his room only to find that Naru had followed him.

He stared in horror and explained, "I was just wondering if you knew the answer to number 6! Please don't hurt me!"

Naru calmed down just a little bit but still whacked him over the head with her textbook. "That's for looking at my exposed ass," she said.

Anyway, the two looked at the question together. This was a very tricky one. Keitaro was to find the mass of sodium chloride. As the two looked over the question, a sound was heard coming from the bathroom.

Naru looked up and asked, "What was that?"

Keitaro got up and stated, "I'll look. You keep trying to figure out that question. I couldn't stand to see you get hurt."

Naru pulled on the back of Keitaro's collar and stated, "You're not going anywhere without me. You couldn't monitor around this house if it weren't for tough people like me to help you out."

'Since when has her being butch ever helped me?' thought Keitaro.

Meanwhile, in the grand line, Luffy's tummy growled as he asked, "Is the food ready yet, Sanji?"

Nami rolled her eyes and went back to the map she was drawing. 'Does he ever think about anything besides food?' she thought. Well, Luffy did like to think about adventure a lot, but that was usually associated with his food fantasies.

Chopper was chasing Usopp around the deck shouting, "Give me back my hat!"

Nami noticed this and started to snicker. Zoro looked at Usopp, Chopper then Nami and asked, "What's so funny?"

Nami let out a light chuckle and said, "Chopper looks so funny without his hat on!"

It was true. Chopper was part human, so without his big red top hat, he looked like a bald man that had just reached his 40's.

Chopper had grown impatient, so he changed into his Heavy Point. In this form, he was four times larger, had huge muscles and bigger antlers. Some claimed that he looked like a gorilla in that form.

Usopp just glared at him and asked, "Do you really think your transformations can scare me?"

Chopper let out a loud roar and remarked, "Of course they can! I'm a monster!"

"No, you're a reindeer first and a doctor second!" retorted Usopp.

The two started a heated argument until Usopp finally decided to give Chopper his hat back. The two just stood there and laughed. Everything was a game with the Straw Hats, and there was never a dull moment.

Meanwhile, Keitaro and Naru entered the bathroom. The two gasped as they noticed that the toilet was flushing all by itself. To make things worse, a large vortex seemed to emerge from the toilet.

Naru looked at Keitaro and asked, "Do you have any idea what that is?"

Keitaro shrugged and replied, "I have no clue."

Suddenly, the vortex started to pull Naru in. Keitaro grabbed onto her and exclaimed, "I won't let you get sucked in! Trust me!"

Of course, Keitaro should have kept his eyes opened when he grabbed onto her. Instead of grasping her leg or her arm, he had snagged onto the back of her pants and was now tugging on her underwear.

Naru noticed this and barked, "This isn't the time for your perverted behavior!"

With that, Naru did the stupidest thing she could ever do. She kicked Keitaro in the face and he let go, thus allowing both college students to be sent through the vortex together.

How is it? I know it may sound clichéd, but it gets a little more interesting as it progresses. You gotta admit, though, this is some of my better work.


	2. Chapter 2

Love Piece

(First of all, to the person who sent me a review saying that his name is Zolo and not Zoro, bring that up on a forum or something, because to send a review like that is spam and takes up space! Also, I don't mind you being devoted to the dub, and I don't mind "dubbies" reading my fics, but don't waist your time sending dubbie reviews that basically spell out "I'm not in touch with the real world and I hate multiculturalism". That's a waist of space! Thank you.)

Luffy waited impatiently for his lunch. His stomach started to growl as he called back, "Sanji, is dinner ready yet?"

Sanji turned back and remarked, "Stop asking or else I'll kick your ass!"

Suddenly, Luffy noticed a strange vortex show up in the sky. He glared at it and commented, "Wow… that's pretty."

Nami looked up and asked, "What is that?"

Sanji poked his head out of the kitchen and asked, "What's going on? If something's attacking the ship, I'll make whatever it is pay!"

Usopp pointed up at the sky and stated, "It's a vortex and two people are falling from it!"

Sanji looked up and noticed that one of them was a girl… and a very pretty girl at that. His eyes filled with hearts and he triumphantly said, "I'll save them!" He kicked himself off of the ground and grabbed the girl and left the boy falling to his doom.

Zoro slapped his forehead and asked, "Can't you ever think about the boy for once you dumbass!"

Sanji turned to him and asked, "You wanna make something of it, seaweed for brains?"

Luffy stretched out his hands onto a pole and announced, "Gomu-Gomu no Rocket!"

He rocketed himself into the air and announced, "Gomu-Gomu no Balloon!"

He puffed up and managed to save Keitaro from falling to his death.

Keitaro was the first to come to. He opened his eyes and noticed Luffy with a huge grin on his face right in front of him. He jumped and asked, "Where am I? Did that vortex take us to another dimension?"

"It would seem so," explained Nami. Keitaro looked over at Naru and asked, "Oh no, is she hurt?"

Chopper walked up to him and said, "It's okay, she's breathing fine. I would know. I am a doctor after all."

Keitaro just stared at the little reindeer that stood before him. His glasses nearly cracked open as he passed out.

Naru woke up when she heard a loud thump on the deck. She looked around and asked, "Where am I? Who are you people?"

Sanji grinned and said, "I'm Sanji, but you can call me 'Husband'."

Naru looked up at him to notice that she was in his arms. She punches him in the face and barked, "LET GO OF ME, YOU PERV!"

Zoro laughed and replied, "It's okay. I may hate Sanji, but he's no pervert. He may hit on lots of girls, but he treats them with respect."

Naru looked at the shaken body that got up two seconds later and said, "What a babe! I'm going to make extra food just for you!"

He trudged back to the kitchen as she said, "He's certainly sweeter than Keitaro is. Say, where is Keitaro?"

Robin looked up and asked, "Are you talking about him?" She pointed at Keitaro who was just lying there in a heap.

Naru walked up to him and asked, "Is he okay?"

Chopper smiled and said, "Yeah, he's fine. He just passed out at the site of me for some reason!"

Naru looked at Chopper and also passed out.

Later, just when dinner was ready, Keitaro woke up to find himself lying next to Naru in the same bed. He started to squirm as Naru yawned, woke up and noticed him right next to her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE SAME BED AS ME, YOU PERV?" she barked as she picked up a pillow and sent him flying out of the room. Strangely enough, he managed to land head-first into his reserved seat.

Nami turned to him and commented, "You must be hungry to come to the table that fast."

Keitaro rubbed his head and said, "Naru sent me hurling into the chair." He then noticed where he was and who he was talking to and cried, "WHAT AM I STILL DOING HERE? YOU MEAN THIS ISN'T A DREAM?"

Naru walked out of the same room she sent Keitaro flying out of and asked, "Do you mean to tell me this isn't a dream?" "I already asked that," replied Keitaro.

Anyway, during dinner, the nine people had introduced themselves as Keitaro explained the situation.

Nami took in every word and stated, "That really sucks. We hope you can get back home soon."

Naru nodded and said, "Anything's better than sleeping in the same bed as that pervert!"

Sanji glared at Keitaro and asked, "Has he been mistreating you over the past?"

Keitaro shook his head and Naru said, "Sure, he denies it, but he's a mega pervert. In fact, when the vortex was pulling us in, he pulled on my underwear instead of trying to save me."

Keitaro shook with rage and retorted, "I was trying to save you! My eyes were closed! How was I supposed to know that was your underwear?"

Nami shook her head and stated, "Look, Naru, hearing this from me is unexpected mostly because I've dealt with a womanizer everyday." She turned to Sanji who stated, "You portray Zoro perfectly, Nami-swan!"

Nami shuddered and continued, "The thing is that not all men are perverts. Keitaro, what usually leads up to you touching her in the wrong place."

Keitaro was ready for this. "Where to start… okay, sometimes, I could just turn around and she'll be standing right there and she'll call it deliberate! Most of the time, it's the usual case in which I trip and fall on her, and often times I'll walk in on her when she's flashing just so I can ask a simple question."

Nami pounded her right palm and said, "That's the case. Look, Naru, not all men are perverts just because they seem to be perverts. Look, I've been around five men all this time, and you don't see me beating on them every second. In fact, we have a male captain."

Luffy looked up with food shoved in his mouth and stated, "That's me!"

Nami just stared and continued, "Look, I know that when one first sees Zoro, one would think of him as the type who is looking for a life partner, and he pumps up his muscles all the time. Does he do it to impress the ladies? No. He has no time for them. Also, Chopper treats people all the time, and he never does it to impress the ladies. Never. You got Usopp. He doesn't claim that he's the commander of 8,000 men just to impress women."

"I resent that!" retorted Usopp as Zoro whacked him over the head and said, "Shut up, Usopp."

"Also, Sanji will sometimes look out for a woman and not expect something in return. See, the thing is that not all men that appear to be perverts are perverts."

Zoro shook his head and said, "Face it, we aren't good examples, Nami, and Sanji basically proves your theory wrong… though you're right, he's no perv."

Naru agreed and stated, "Face it, Keitaro is a pervert. Day in and day out he does perverted things to me all the time!"

Sanji glared at him and said, "Consider yourself warned, Keitaro. If you hit on Nami or Robin, I'll kill you. I seriously will kill you."


	3. Chapter 3

Love Piece

Keitaro sighed as he went to the room he was assigned to. 'These people are insane,' he thought.

Keitaro had been through a lot ever since he moved to the bathhouse, but this was even worse. The chef was against him, the swordsman thought he was no better than the chef and he had just received a death threat.

He sighed and lay down on the bed. He looked up at the ceiling and wondered how he would ever get home.

Suddenly, he felt something touch him. He looked at the bed to see a big lump under the cover. To make things worse, this lump had a head that looked suspiciously like Nami's.

Nami awoke after just rolling into his ribcage and said, "Oh, hi Keitaro. We don't have many quest rooms, and Naru didn't want to sleep with you, so you're sleeping with me because I'm the only one who's actually proven that I can tolerate your presence."

Keitaro breathed a sigh of relief. Nami seemed like a nice person. Suddenly, he felt his pocket to notice that his lifesavings were gone.

He held his hand out in front of Nami and said, "Give me back my lifesavings. I need that to get on in life."

Nami smiled nervously and said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Keitaro held his hand out further and said, "I'm serious, hand it over."

Suddenly, Sanji came in saying, "Nami, I thought I'd bring you something to help you s-"

He stopped talking as he noticed Keitaro's hand out in front of Nami like he wanted her to do something romantic to him. Sanji reached around his neck, pulled on his collar and stated, "You had better not be asking Nami to make love to you! You know what'll happen if that's the case!"

Nami pulled Sanji's hand away and said, "He was just asking me to return the money I stole from him."

Keitaro turned around and retorted, "So it WAS you!"

Nami gave him his lifesavings back, laughed and left the room. Keitaro asked, "Where are you going?"

Nami grinned and answered, "I have to do something important."

Keitaro was now wondering what this important thing was. He got up, put on his coat and followed her.

He noticed Nami go down the stairs towards that hull. (Or whatever you call the basement to a ship) She walked down the corridors and entered a room. Keitaro noticed that she had left it slightly open, so he peeked through the door to see what she was doing.

He noticed Nami take out a feather quill and start drawing something on a piece of paper. He watched for five minutes to see what was up. He watched for a little longer and thought, 'Seems like she's just drawing.'

He turned around to go back to his room when Nami's voice asked, "Do you want to know what I'm doing?"

Keitaro turned around to see her standing right behind him. He blushed and answered, "Yeah, I was spying on you. Gomen nasai!"

Nami shook her head and said, "It's alright. You're just curious."

Nami took him into the room and showed him what she had drawn. Keitaro's jaw dropped as he said, "This is the best map I have ever seen!"

Nami nodded and explained, "I'm the navigator of this crew, and my dream is to make a map of the world, so I draw maps everyday."

Keitaro smiled. He felt happy finally being treated so nicely. It was nice to meet a girl that didn't beat him up for spying on her.

Nami smiled and said, "I can usually stay up pretty late, but you should go back to sleep."

Keitaro nodded and said, "I am a little tired. Why not?"

Keitaro walked back to his room, turned around and said, "Goodnight, Nami."

Keitaro slept soundly that night, but not before he took some time to think. 'Wow, that Nami is so nice. All of the other crewmembers, even Luffy, told me that she's mean and usually hits everyone for even meddling in her affairs. She's so much easier to be around than Naru, that's for sure."

He yawned, turned off the light and went to sleep.

The next morning during breakfast, Nami and Keitaro continued to talk about random topics. Sanji glared at the two and said, "That Keitaro had better not be moving in on my Nami-sama."

"Oh, give it a rest, shit-cook," retorted Zoro.

Sanji immediately got up and snapped, "You wanna make something of it, seaweed head?"

Zoro let out a weak sigh and answered, "If it'll get you to shut up, I'll gladly put you in your place."

Keitaro and Naru stared as Sanji and Zoro started to duke it out. Zoro punched Sanji in the face as Sanji kicked Zoro in the balls.

Naru turned to Usopp and asked, "Are they always like this?"

Usopp laughed and said, "It's usually for a much stupider reason than this. This is just funny!"

Suddenly, Usopp changed his voice to make it sound like Zoro's and Sanji's as he started talking for them.

"Never call me seaweed head!" "Shut up, shit-swordsman!" "Come on, Sanji! I want you sever my skull!" "I'm not going to do that! I'm too badass!" "No, you're just a sexy hunk of man, Sanji." "Oh, Zoro-kun, I wish I was gay so we could spend our lives together."

Everyone, including Naru and Keitaro couldn't help but laugh at Usopp's perfect impersonations of their voices and the things he had them say. Zoro glared at him and snapped, "You're next, Usopp! Don't think I'll forget this!"

Usopp laughed and said, "I can stop you from remembering! If a seahorse can wipe your memory clean, so can I!"

Sanji and Zoro both joined in to pummeling Usopp until he started screaming "Uncle".

Keitaro just stared and said, "It's never a dull moment for you guys, is it?"

Luffy laughed and stated, "You got that right, mega-perv!"

Keitaro couldn't believe this. He had heard that Luffy liked to give people stupid nicknames, but this was unbelievable. Keitaro was just misunderstood. He got up, hung his head low and went back to his room while Sanji and Zoro continued their onslaught on Usopp.

Keitaro decided not to let that comment get him down. He walked along the deck as he thought, 'I can't believe the retarded captain said that about me. Nami's the only one who has treated me with respect so far. I don't know how to show that I'm not a pervert.'

Suddenly, he took a step forward to find himself between two strange lumps. These weren't ordinary lumps, they were boobs. He looked up to find out that he had just accidentally walked between Robin's knockers.

He laughed nervously and removed his face from between the two twins as he protested, "Please don't hit me, Robin! I didn't see you there!"

Robin laughed and said, "It's okay. I know it was an accident. Besides, you're kind of cute. I wouldn't mind letting you touch me in other places."

Sanji just happened to turn around the corner as she had said that.

He grimaced as he walked up to Keitaro and tapped him on the shoulder. Keitaro turned around as he asked, "What did I tell you about abusing Nami or Robin?"

Keitaro shivered in fear as he explained, "It's not what you think!"

Sanji stated, "I think it is just what I think it is," and sent the poor boy flying into another room with an enormous kick.

Keitaro cried in horror as something soft stopped him from hitting the wall. He looked up to see that this soft thing was Nami, and he was now in between HER boobs.

He shivered as Nami noticed him, raised her Clima Tact and whacked him over the head.

Sanji came in just in time to see Keitaro lying on the ground. Nami looked up at Sanji and stated, "You were right, Sanji! That kid just tried to molest me!"

Sanji may have hated Keitaro right now, but he couldn't stand to let a guy in love be hit on account of an obvious accident. Heck, Robin had just explained to Sanji that everything Keitaro had done was an accident and that he was in love with another girl.

Sanji held Nami's shoulder and explained, "That was my fault. I kicked him into this room and he just happened to land between your hooters."

Nami gasped and let Keitaro up to his feet. She bowed and said, "Gomen nasai, Keitaro-kun! I didn't know it was an accident!"

Keitaro got up, rubbed his forehead and said, "I'm used to it. I'm always misunderstood. You don't know how it is to live my life. Everyday, I always find myself doing bad things by accident. I'm a total klutz, so I usually can't avoid it. Everyday, I always find myself touching a girl in the wrong place because I tripped, and every time, even though it's clearly an accident, I'm always accused of molesting the women of the household and get beaten up for it. Naru beats on me everyday, and I just wish she would get a clue more often."

Naru happened to walk by that room when he said she should get a clue. It's a damn shame she hadn't heard the other stuff.

She marched into the room, went right up to a now shaking Keitaro and was ready to punch him in the face as Sanji just did what no one would have ever seen him do. His stopped Naru in her tracks and kicked her over the head.

Nami stared at him and asked, "Did you just hit a girl?"

Sanji nodded and explained, "I can't let a man in love be abused after going through such a rough life. Sorry for all the crap treatment I gave you, Keitaro. I'll make it up by ending the perv rumor going around."

Keitaro couldn't respond. He was now more scared than ever. He shook with fear and said, "Do you know what you just did, Sanji?"

Naru got up with fire burning in her eyes. Sanji noticed her angry face too. Keitaro was now really scared, not for his safety, but for Sanji's. Sanji had made the biggest mistake in his life. Keitaro would have rather had Naru wail on him. What Sanji didn't know was that Keitaro was basically immortal, so a punch from Naru wouldn't have killed him. Sanji, on the other hand, wasn't immortal, so he was in trouble.

Naru glared at him, punched him in the face and snapped, "TAKE THAT, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Never in his life had Sanji ever hit a girl, and after doing so for the first time in his life, he regretted it.

Sanji lay there and thought, 'I will never hit a girl ever again.'

Naru glared at Keitaro as Nami stood in her way and barked, "Don't move another inch! Keitaro doesn't deserve a punch like that!"

If there was one thing Naru could never hit, it was another girl. She stood down as Nami explained, "Keitaro was just telling us of all the abuse he gets from you over the years. Look, Keitaro's no pervert, and Sanji was just standing up for that right, so don't be mad at them."

Naru simply glared at Nami. Nami grinned and said, "I have to admit, you really are strong. I've never seen a girl hit someone that hard before."

Naru smiled and said, "I'm sorry, I got ahead of myself. Is Sanji-kun okay?"

Naru ran up to Sanji who said, "I'm more than okay now that you're by my side."

Naru planted her feet in between his nuts and walked off to her guest room.

Sanji turned to Keitaro and asked, "How do you deal with that bitch everyday?"


	4. Chapter 4

Love Piece

It had been two days after the incident between Naru and Sanji. They had patched up their differences and Naru had made friends with everyone in the crew… except Zoro. He has a poor social life.

In fact, Sanji no longer got hit for going heart-eyes over Naru. This was a big accomplishment and is going straight in the history books. "Naru gets along with men."

If you couldn't tell, those last two paragraphs were not my writing, but rather a passage from Keitaro in a journal he had found while searching his room for something to do.

Anyway, things were starting to get more peaceful. Naru still beat him up every time he touched her, but for once, she apologized for doing it.

Also, Naru didn't change her opinions towards Chopper. He still freaked her out, and Naru wasn't often seen showing affection towards cute animals. Sometimes, she'd say "cute" in front of him to get on his nerves. This was his Achilles heel.

Keitaro was starting to get along with Luffy and Usopp. Usopp told of his "Adventures" and Keitaro pretended to believe them. Of course, he should have believed the story of how he commanded 8000 men, because that story was true. (It happens way in Water 7)

Naru was starting to show interest in Robin's books. She would often be seen reading with her in order to learn many things she never knew.

Keitaro had it good these last couple of days. He took medical tips from Chopper. See, he really liked to help the girls when they were injured. Sanji taught him how to cook, Zoro let him borrow his massive weights to get fit (He never could lift them) and Luffy would play games with him.

Also, he liked to help Usopp catch food and he always took interest in what Nami did.

Yep, life on the sea was perfect.

Today in the Grand Line, Luffy was bored as hell. He panted as he called, "Sanji, I'm hungry! We need food!"

Sanji turned back from the kitchen and called, "We don't have any food! You ate it all!"

Luffy groaned and wined, "No food? How can I live with myself?"

Keitaro turned to the captain and asked, "What is with you and food?"

Luffy grinned and stated, "That's a good question. Let me explain it through-"

Luffy couldn't finish that statement as Nami and Zoro tackled him and barked, "No soundtracks! We agreed on no musicals!"

Keitaro had no idea what they were talking about, but it was clear that Luffy wasn't much of a singer. (For a record, anyone who's seen the original, like me, shouldn't believe that for a second! Luffy's badass when it comes to singing. He just needs to come up with better lyrics for his album.)

Usopp looked off into the distance from atop the nest and stated, "There's an island just 20 minutes from here! We can buy food there!"

Luffy grinned and called back, "Thanks, Usopp! You're the best!"

Keitaro and Robin laughed. Luffy was the biggest food addict they had ever seen.

After 20 minutes, the Straw Hats landed. Keitaro decided to go with Nami. He was responsible with money, so he was trustworthy.

Naru noticed the two going together and steamed in the veins. She marched right up to the two and snapped, "I'm going with you!"

Nami turned around and said, "That's fine by me. I don't care whether you come along or not.

Keitaro grinned and thought, 'She wants me to herself! That must be why she's doing this! Wait… is that a good thing? Do I really want to spend my life with her?'

Thought raced through his mind as he imagined Naru kicking the living daylights out of him for simply forgetting to buy vinegar at the store.

He shuddered and decided to go along with this.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Straw Hats decided to look around. Luffy decided to explore while Usopp decided to go with him. He would normally go with Nami, but seeing as she had others with her, he decided that Luffy was the next most exciting person he could go with.

Sanji was off to look for food with Chopper by his side while Robin and Zoro stayed back on the ship.

Robin turned to Zoro and asked, "Would you like to play a game of Checkers, Mr. Swordsman?"

Zoro shook his head, yawned and went into a deep sleep. Robin sighed and thought, 'At least Chopper would be willing to play a game of 'Sorry' with me.'

As Luffy and Usopp explored the highlights of the city, they noticed three pirates robbing a woman. "Look, just hand over the money and we'll be even," threatened one of them.

Usopp shivered in fear as Luffy stepped forward and exclaimed, "You can't do that to an innocent woman!"

The pirate turned around and asked, "Why should we listen to you?"

Luffy thrust hi fist forward and announced, "Gomu-Gomu no Pistol!"

The other two stared in horror as the older one fell to the ground in a heap. They rushed at Luffy as one of them said, "We won't let you get away with that!"

Usopp stepped in front of Luffy and said, "Let me handle them, Luffy." He pulled out a giant mallet with a label saying '5 tons' on it and bashed one of them over the head while shouting, "Usopp Hammer!"

As the other one tried to take him out, Luffy punched him in the face and took him down.

Meanwhile, Chopper and Sanji were simply walking around when two pirates came face to face with them. One of them raised his sword in front of Sanji's face and said, "Put your berries in this bag and we'll spare your life!"

Sanji sighed, took a puff of his cigarette and sent him flying into the distance. The other one lunged at Sanji, who merely sent him flying into the same location as his friend. "Damn thieves. They always want your money no matter who you are."

Chopper looked up at him, grinned and stated, "That was amazing, Sanji-kun!"

Meanwhile, Robin and Zoro were still doing nothing when ten pirates wearing the same clothes that the last five wore showed up and said, "We're taking this ship by force! Hand it over!"

Zoro woke up and stated, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The pirates laughed and asked, "Why should we fear you?"

This was a big surprise. Normally, the site of Zoro would require the need for a serious panic attack. Obviously, these pirates were oblivious.

Seeing as they were regular lackeys, Zoro couldn't use full power, so he had to temporarily give up the swords. He was about to attack when a row of hands showed up around every pirate in the area as Robin use her Hana-Hana powers to snap their backs.

We now take you to the other three, who had finished shopping. Keitaro and Nami laughed as Naru continued to fume at the head.

Keitaro noticed her expression, walked over to her and asked, "What's wrong, Naru? Are you uncomfortable with this?" 'Please say yes!' he thought.

Naru shook her head and said, "It's okay. I don't care whether you have feelings for her or not."

Keitaro cocked his head to one side and asked, "Do you really think I'm in love with Nami? Look, I appreciate her presence, but I don't love her."

Naru stared at him with concern in her eyes. "Are you telling the truth?" she asked. Keitaro nodded as she said, "That's good."

What happened next was unexpected. She reached around the back of his head, advanced his lips towards his and kissed him. The moment came to an abrupt end as Nami called out, "Hurry up and get back to the ship, you two!"

Naru suddenly realized that she had kissed Naru and barked, "You manipulative bastard!" With that, she kicked his square in the balls and walked off into the distance.

As she left, she grumbled so Keitaro could hear all the accusations made about him hypnotizing her, and as soon as he was too far away from her to notice, she smiled and thought, 'That was amazing. I should have kissed him a long time ago."


	5. Chapter 5

Love Piece

Luffy and Usopp were the first to head back to the ship. They showed up in time to see a massive pirate crew trying to steal it.

"Dammit, girl, stop popping those hands out of nowhere!" barked one of the pirates.

He was, of course, referring to Robin who was fending off the pirates with her Hana-Hana powers. Zoro also helped as he used Rising Phoenix. In Skypiea, it was revealed that he could use this skill without the need for swords, so he didn't use swords for this.

Luffy gasped and barked, "ROBIN, ZORO, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PREVENT THIS FROM HAPPENING!"

"IT'S NOT OUR FAULTS!" retorted Zoro. "THEY'RE NOT THE LEAST BIT SCARED OF ME!"

Usopp cocked his head to one side and said, "That's a surprise."

Robin laughed nervously and said, "If it's not too much to ask, can you help us?"

Luffy shouted "Gomu-Gomu no Gattling Gun!" and started to pummel the invading pirates. The survivors (All 200 of them) turned around and exclaimed, "IT'S STRAW HAT LUFFY!"

Zoro grimaced and muttered, "They didn't know my name when they first saw me."

Usopp suddenly walked in front of Luffy and said, "Stand aside! I shall stop them from taking the ship!" He then stood in a heroic pose and announced, "Heed my call! I am the great Captain Usopp! I have 8000 men under my control and I'm not afraid to use them!"

The pirates all glanced at one another and burst out into hysterics. One rubbed his eye and wheezed, "You can't be the captain. Luffy's your captain, and by what we've heard, there are only 7 of you, and one of them is Roronoa… Zoro…" He turned around to notice the green-haired guy and cried, "YOU'RE RORONOA ZORO!"

Zoro grunted and retorted, "THANKS FOR NOTICING, YOU DICK BAKA!"

Another pirate stopped laughing and asked, "What makes you think that the weak link of the group can help out this crew, anyway?"

Usopp pulled out his slingshot and said, "You may call me a liar and laugh at my nose, but NEVER call me the weak link! That's Nami and Chopper's job! SHURIKEN STAR!"

The 'brave man of the sea' put a row of Shuriken on the pod of his sling and fired all 200 of them at the pirates. They rubbed off their wounds as one said, "You were better off when we underestimated you."

The group leader got up, blew a whistle and barked, "MEN, ASSEMBLE!"

The backup men came, but they had been sent flying and were in shambles. The leader trembled in fear and noticed Sanji enter with a few burn marks on his shoes. He trembled and uttered, "W-what did you do to them?"

Sanji took a puff of his cigarette and said, "They were quite a handle. I was simply returning them to their equally annoying owner."

Chopper jumped up and down and exclaimed, "You're so amazing, Sanji! You are the best! Technically, Usopp's the best, but you come very close!"

The men Sanji had left in shambles struggled to their feet, but only half of them managed to get up, and they weren't moving very well. Robin noticed them start to get up as she announced, "Grand Fleur!" and tangled them in 50 rows of arms as she snapped their backs.

Chopper ran around in a panic shouting, "OH MY GOD! THEY'RE HURT! WE NEED A DOCTOR! DOCTOR!"

Sanji sighed and said, "You're a doctor," as Chopper let down a sweat drop and replied, "Eh? That's right, I am!"

One of the crew members went ballistic and snapped, "WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE, SOME KIND OF MONSTERS?"

Chopper became his heavy point. His muscles grew bigger and his body was now three times bigger than before as he said, "I'm a monster!"

The men all shook with fury as the leader barked, "HOLD NOTHING BACK!"

During that little battle, Nami heard the usual sounds she heard when the others were fighting. She turned to the others and barked, "PICK UP THE PACE! THE CREW'S IN TROUBLE!"

Keitaro and Naru gasped and followed behind Nami. They arrived at the scene to discover that Nami was right. There was a huge fight between the other six crew members and about 400 other pirates.

Keitaro stared and asked, "Is this type of fight normal?"

Nami nodded and stated, "There usually aren't so many. Strangely enough, the one leading them appears to be the first mate. The captain's nowhere in site."

Suddenly, the second Nami finished that statement, the captain of the fleet showed up. He had long red hair and his shirt was off, so you could see his gigantic abs. Also, he wore blue jeans. Just thought I'd add that as an extra if you're interested.

He looked at the battered mess that was his crew. They were full of Shuriken cuts, Rapid Punch bruises, snapped backs, burn marks from a green phoenix flame, punches left by a mutated reindeer and shoeprints left behind by a certain chef.

He glared at his first mate and barked, "YOU'D BETTER HAVE AN EXPLANATION FOR THIS!"

The leader shivered and said, "These are the Straw Hat Pirates! They have 180,000,000 berries on their heads!"

The captain's angry expression turned to a greedy conniving face. He grinned and asked, "What are you waiting for? Rob them blind!"

The first mate glanced back and replied, "We already tried. Look at what happened to our crew."

Naru also noticed the battered pirates. 'These guys must be stronger than all the girls in the bathhouse to pull this off,' she thought.

Keitaro was also impressed. "Who knew a bunch of pirates could do this much damage?" he commented. "Wait… THEY'RE WORTH 180,000,000?"

With that comment, it was no longer a big surprise to see the invaders in this condition. The captain suddenly noticed where the voice came from and his eyes filled up with hearts.

He landed right in front of the group (Nami was in front) and bowed down to them. (Again, Nami was in front)

He grinned, raised his head and asked, "Where have you been all my life? All this time, I thought I would never meet a truly dazzling woman, but now I have been proven wrong! Will you be my bride?"

Suddenly, he pulled a ring out of nowhere. Nami, who was, once again, in front blushed and said, "I'm flattered, but since you attacked my crew, I'm not interested."

The captain looked up and asked, "What the hell are you talking about? You think this sexy hunk of a man would pick YOU? I'm talking about that beauty behind you!"

Nami sunk. Since she was in front, it looked as if the captain was talking to HER rather than Naru.

That certain captain walked up to Naru and asked, "Will you be my bride, fair maiden of the sea? I will give you a spot as the second captain! We'll be the first crew to have two captains, and you'll be my wife! I'll do anything for you! If you ask me to steal a diamond gem, I'll do it! If you ask me to kill a perverted crew member, I'll do it. If you ask me to give up my life as a pirate, I will kindly refuse but will continue to love you."

Naru grimaced, turned her back to him and retorted, "No way! You reveal way too much skin to possibly be a gentleman, and anyone who asks a girl to merry her when he just met her is most likely a total asshole!"

The captain snickered and said, "I wasn't giving you a choice."

He pushed Nami out of the way and grabbed Naru. "Let me go, you bastard!" she barked.

Keitaro punched the captain in the gut and ended up in a panic attack trying to extinguish the flame surrounding his hand now.

"See? My body's so strong, nothing can hurt it! Nice try, wimpy kid!"

Keitaro came to while he shook really hard and remarked, "Don't call me a wimpy kid!"

The captain laughed and retorted, "What are you going to do, burn yourself?"

Suddenly, Nami got up and said, "You leave him to me, Keitaro. You don't have the strength to take him."

Nami pulled out her Clima Tact and split it into three separate pieces. She twirled the pieces around as orbs emerged from the ends and filled the sky. The captain just stared and looked above his head as his eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets.

"YOU'RE TRYING TO CREATE A THUNDERSTORM!" he implied.

Nami sighed and remarked, "You're a little slow, aren't you…? THUNDERBOLT TEMPO!"

Thunder emerged from the cloud that had formed above the captain's head and went down his spine. This was stupid, because he had hardly felt a thing and Naru was lucky not to get hit.

Keitaro grabbed Nami's collar and shook her while he snapped, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? NARU COULD HAVE BEEN HURT WITH THAT BLAST? Wait… how did you do that?"

Nami whacked him over the head and snapped, "Don't shake me!"

Naru was a little surprised by the fact that Nami could control the weather. Unbeknownst to her, she was about to learn a lot more from watching this fight. Of course, she had to take care of Dr. Smooth-Love first.

She grabbed onto his ears, pulled him towards her, lifted him above her head and sent him crashing onto the ground behind her.

Luffy's eyes glowed as he exclaimed, "THAT WAS SO AWESOME!"

Usopp trembled as he stuttered, "Remind me never to mess with her."

Zoro shook and uttered, "She's stronger than Nami."

Naru sighed and said, "That's what you get for being a jerk!"

Keitaro laughed and said, "Of course, how did I NOT see THAT coming?"

Robin cleared her throat and said, "Guys, we still have to deal with these idiots."

Chopper became his Speed Point. He was now a full-fledged reindeer. He charged at the pirates and took them out one by one.

Naru stared in amazement. Chopper had transformed in front of her very eyes.

What surprised her more was the row of arms Robin had created to slow down the assault. Also, a lot of the weapons Usopp used to damage the invaders were very strange and unique. He even used a 5-ton hammer to deal massive damage. Someone his width shouldn't be able to do that.

Zoro finally pulled out his three swords and shouted "Onigiri!" as he passed through the crowd with his swords on both sides of him. This skill really impressed Naru. He was even better than a certain sword-wielder she knew.

Sanji also put up a good fight. Keitaro and Naru were still impressed with his surprising strength.

The next scene is what surprised them the most. A group rushed at Luffy as he took out five of them with one punch. This was no ordinary punch. He shouted, "Gomu-Gomu no Pistol!" and stretched out his arm thus sending five men flying.

Keitaro stared and asked, "What is up with these people?"

Luffy finished them off with Gomu-Gomu no Cannon and the Straw Hats boarded and left.

Usopp breathed a sigh of relief and said, "That fight was tougher than usual."

Naru and Keitaro walked up to crew and glared at them. Naru picked Usopp up by his collar and snapped, "WE WANT ANSWERS, AND WE WANT THEM NOW!"


	6. Chapter 6

Love Piece

Usopp laughed nervously and asked, "What are you talking about?"

Keitaro smiled weakly and said, "Naru and I just wanted to know about what you did to win that fight back there."

Usopp grinned and replied, "Is that all you wanted to know? . I'll gladly fill you in on the details. See, I'm a technical expert and I invented many of the greatest weapons in existence! I even invented Nami's Clima Tact-"

"No, we meant those unnatural powers that the others were using," interrupted Keitaro.

Usopp simply stared in confusion, regained composure and replied, "Of course that's what you meant! I knew that!"

"LIAR!" retorted Naru.

Nami showed up and asked, "What's going on?"

Usopp noticed her show up and answered, "These two wanted to know about the Devil Fruit."

'Devil fruit?' thought Keitaro.

Nami smiled and said, "Let me tell you everything you need to know. See, in this world, we have a special type of fruit. It is referred to as Devil Fruit."

Naru nodded along as Keitaro took more interest in the matter. He was willing to learn everything he could about the Grand Line.

Nami continued, "Devil Fruit holds amazing power beyond your potential. Anyone who eats the Devil Fruit gains a supernatural power depending on which fruit you have eaten. In exchange for this great power, the one who eats it loses his ability to swim. That is why some people try to avoid eating the Devil Fruit. Also, it's quite risky. If the Devil Fruit you eat gives you a stupid useless power, you can't make up for it by eating another Devil Fruit. If you did that, your body would explode."

Keitaro took it all in and asked, "Are you saying that Luffy-san, Chopper-chan and Robin-san ate the Devil Fruit?"

Nami nodded as Naru simply stared. She sighed and thought, 'This world gets weirder all the time."

Suddenly, Sanji showed up. He walked up to Naru and asked, "How are you today, Naru-chan? Did that mean red-head with the big abs scare you? I just want you to know that no matter what, your Sanji-kun will always be here for you!"

Nami sighed and asked, "Sanji-kun, what's on the menu today? After going through all that, everyone must be starving."

Sanji's eyes filled with hearts as he stated, "Oh, Nami-swan, I will cook up something grand for you!"

Keitaro laughed and said, "You sure are commanding. That Sanji bows down to your every whim."

Naru nodded and muttered, "I wish I could be commanding like that!"

So, a few minutes later, everyone was at the dinner table. As promised, Nami got a fancy meal with a rack of lamb, a glazed ham and a pineapple that only grew in the south.

Luffy stared and drooled as he asked, "Why does she get a ham?"

Sanji grinned and answered, "Nothing is too good for Nami-swan!"

Naru decided to take advantage of this and asked in a surprisingly sweet voice (Which basically bended the laws of reality), "Sanji-kun, will you make Robin and I a chocolate soufflé and strawberry milkshakes?"

Sanji beamed and answered, "YESSIR, Naru-chan!"

Keitaro, Usopp, Zoro, Chopper and Luffy stared and asked, "What about us? We love soufflés!"

Naru took note of that and asked, "Can you make some for the boys as well?"

Sanji nodded and asked, "While I'm at it, would also like some pie with that soufflé? I can whip up a mean pie!"

Naru shook her head and answered, "No thank you, that's enough for us to stomach for one meal."

Nami had to admit that Naru had good tastes. No one had ever suggested a soufflé before. This was a serious first.

The rest of the day went by like most days went on the Going Merry. Unfortunately, their enjoyment was soon to come to an end.

The next day, their enjoyment did come to an end as a storm had brewed. This was no ordinary storm, either. The waves were about 10 stories high and the winds were increasingly strong.

Nami turned to the others and barked, "Hoist the mainsail! Make sure the supplies are safely connected with the deck!"

Luffy fumed at the head and retorted, "DON'T ORDER THEM AROUND! THAT'S MY JOB!"

Chopper took care of the steering while Sanji and Zoro fastened down anything that could have been picked up by the wind. Keitaro moved some of the supplies to the storage area and Luffy did all he could to make sure nothing went flying.

When the winds picked up a crate full of fruit, he stretched out his hand and grabbed onto it. "This storm isn't taking my food!" he exclaimed!

While all of this went on, Naru was nowhere to be found. Keitaro went to the guestroom and asked, "Are you okay, Naru? The others want your help."

Naru was shivering. She turned to Keitaro and said, "I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me."

Keitaro noticed that she was trembling really hard. He approached her as she thought, 'Oh no! What's he going to do?'

A vision flashed in her head of Keitaro forcing her into an intercourse and feeling her body like it was a play thing.

Fortunately, he didn't do anything of the sort. He sat down next to her and said, "Look, Naru, we all have fears, okay? This storm has me scared too, but I'm still willing to help out."

Naru turned away from him and retorted, "I don't know what you're talking about? No storm would ever strike fear into me!"

Keitaro hung his head and asked, "Why is it that you can't admit your fears?"

Naru glared at him and retorted, "What was that?"

Keitaro trembled in fear and went into a defensive crouch. Naru folded her arms and said, "I'm not going to hit you. Now would be a bad time." She turned to him and stated, "It's nice that you're worried about me, but you should worry more about keeping the crew safe."

Keitaro smiled and said, "I'm glad that you're okay, Naru-san."

As he was ready to leave, he found it hard to get back up. He decided to use the nearest thing possible to support himself to his feet. Sadly, that something was Naru's boob.

Naru's grimaced as she delivered a huge kick that sent Keitaro flying onto the main deck into a pole.

Nami noticed him show up and said, "Oh, there you are. Can you help me support the flag?"

Keitaro nodded weakly and struggled to his feet to help out.

So, in the end, the storm cleared up and everything remained in perfect condition. Not a single crate had been lost to the storm and everything was in place. It would be smooth sailing until the next storm came.


End file.
